Veinte años, mil días y la mañana de hoy
by amechiro
Summary: Un padre recuerda viejos amigos. "Tenía tres años menos que tú la primera vez que me vestí de mujer para el teatro de la escuela."


**Título:** Veinte años, mil días y la mañana de hoy.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Prince of Tennis  
><strong>Personajes:** Oishi Shuichiroh y familia. Seigaku.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Familia, amistad, waff, drama.  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Plática sobre travestismo y sexualidad. Bisexualidad. Menciones de pasado Oishi/FCs-sin-nombre. Insinuaciones de otras parejas.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Escrito durante el reto Quinesob de Livejournal, tema #o3 Ventana (al futuro, en este caso) de mi tabla de _30vicios_. 1,757 palabras.  
><strong>Más notas:<strong> El Oishi de este historia es diferente del que escribo normalmente; imperfecto en distintas formas y menos quebrado, tal vez. Espero sea de su agrado.  
><strong>Sinopsis:<strong> Un padre habla sobre viejos amigos.

* * *

><p><em>Un día<em>; dos décadas y mil días después de aquella primavera que puso pie en Seishun Gakuen por primera vez, Oishi Shuichiroh se sentará al borde de la cama de su hijo mayor, y éste volteará su rostro en la almohada para darle la espalda. En la funda habrá marcas de lágrimas y el maquillaje que haya encontrado en el fondo de un baúl en el viejo ático de los abuelos; y sintiendo una sonrisa triste arreglándole el rostro mientras se le amarga la garganta, Shuichiroh sólo se imaginará preguntarle porqué. _¿Es por tu madre; la extrañas? ¿...o es algo más? ¿quieres esconderte? ¿o es éste quien realmente eres? ¿qué quieres que haga?_

Se oirá un bufido contra el colchón, una combinación de mucosidad, aire y el borde de una sábana, que le provocará un instantáneo espasmo en manos y espalda por la urgencia de querer lavar la ropa. Será un instante, controlado al siguiente entre sus manos febrilmente cerradas, y a la mente le llegará el recuerdo de éste mismo chico quince años antes, en ese entonces seis meses de nacido y dormitando en sus brazos tras la batalla que había sido la hora de la comida, tan frágil y pequeño mientras su padre tragaba grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando disipar la necesidad de dejarlo en la barra de la cocina y de debajo del lavabo tomar cepillo, cloro y jabón. Es esto lo que al final le hará hablar.

"Tenía tres años menos que tú la primera vez que me vestí de mujer para el teatro de la escuela."

Su hijo, que habrá oído estas historias de su madre tantos años antes, contestará quebrado, tenso y temblando como dudando la sabiduría de continuar la conversación (o la de Shuuichiroh, por empezarla sin rechistar).

"No es lo mismo."

Pensará en muchos años antes, en pucheros sobre un helado de vainilla y nuez en lugar de chispas de chocolate que era el favorito de Eiji-san, en un chico que llamaban Momo-chan y su afinidad a sólo una marca de hamburguesas declarando con tal seriedad que en su momento les había llevado a las carcajadas, _'No es lo mismo, Oishi-senpai. Para nada lo es.'_

Con un tono que no sabrá reconocer si cercano a la melancolía o al humor, dirá "No, supongo que no lo es."

Pondrá la mano en el hombro del adolescente que en ocasiones no reconocerá como propio, extensión de sí mismo que había sido durante sus primeros años de vida y ahora independiente; éste se quedará quieto, aún con su espalda desnuda a él y el pantalón de su pijama puesto al revés, mientras la combinación de blusa y falda que lleve cuando Shuichiroh entre inesperadamente a la casa, y sobre la cual su primer pensamiento será _'Espero que haya lavado eso antes de ponérselo'_, yacerá en una pila en el suelo.

"No lo hacía por gusto. Mis amigos siempre se reían," confesará, y al momento que su hijo encorve en sí mismo e intente acurrucarse contra sus propias rodillas, tal y como lo habrá hecho de pequeño al comprender la ausencia de su madre, se apresurará a explicar, "No; eso era bueno, entre nosotros. No por decir que no me mortificaba cuando lo hacían, pero no intentaban burlarse, creo que sólo pensaban que me veía ridículo." Esto hará que el chico se separe por completo, un jalón que provocará que lo suelte y un silencio invitando a retirada que Shuichiroh nunca ha aprendido a aceptar. Pensará en los labios inmutables de Kunimitsu-san hablando en silencio de la brillante estoicidad con la que tomaba todo proyecto, mientras que sus ojos y la curvatura de sus cejas expresaban un humor que pocos llegaronn a comprender. "Tienes que admitirlo. Un joven de quince años, serio y aburrido, en su momento parte de la Sociedad de Alumnos y vicepresidente del club de tenis, siendo convencido a hacer el papel de una princesa por una chica con una sonrisa bonita, cuestionando a todo volumen a sus amigos el porqué le habían permitido aceptar y haciendo planes en escapar a una isla remota diez minutos antes de que se levante el telón, es bastante gracioso. Aunque no lo sepas, tu padre tiene bastante talento para el melodrama." Al no recibir respuesta, ni siquiera la risa que hubiese obtenido de su hijo cinco años antes, continuará en un tono aún ligero, preguntándose si aprenderá cómo ser un buen padre antes de que su primogénito tenga sus propias canas. "Lo que hicieron, después de dejar de reír, fue participar en la obra conmigo." Este será el primer momento que le mire tras largos minutos de duda, su hijo girará en la cama con el entrecejo bajo y las piernas nuevamente rectas, antes de levantar su lánguido cuerpo sobre sus codos, serio como Shuichiroh difícilmente recordará haber sido. Él en cambio le sonreirá, porque podrá hacerlo a pesar del exceso de sombra que verá en sus párpados y los surcos de máscara anticuada y lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué?"

Girará los hombros, y se acomodará en la cama en el espacio que le será cedido automáticamente para hablar de frente, y el gesto inconsciente marcará placenteras las pequeñas arrugas al lado de sus ojos.

"Eran mis amigos. Reían porque sabían que no hablaba en serio, si hubiese tenido miedo de presentarme en público con vestido, hubiese cancelado mi participación en la obra; pero por otra parte sí me sentía avergonzado. Y avalentonado. E incrédulo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Para mostrar su apoyo, improvisaron; Momoshiro-san fue mi paje..."

"Espera, espera. ¿Momoshiro-san? ¿Mi profesor de física?"

"Sí, bueno. No esperas que lo gritemos a los cuatro vientos ¿verdad?"

No dirá que con el pretexto de estar muy cansado y rehusándose a que su vestido se llenase del imaginario polvo del escenario, había ordenado con apenas un rostro calmado que Momo-chan pusiera una rodilla en el suelo para él sentarse en su otra pierna mientras se abanicaba y su amigo le miraba con la boca abierta, intentando no caer bajo el inesperado peso; no buscará las palabras para expresar la forma en que sus hombros habían caído con alivio y consecuentemente elevado con determinación cuando el público había reído histérico ante el claro abuso de autoridad.

"Tezuka-san fungió como el gran soberano que cumplía todo capricho mío, su hija mayor. Kaidoh-san como mi pretendiente, Echizen-kun y Kikumaru-san como mis hermanas menores, Kawamura-san era nuestro cocinero e Inui-san la reina madre. Intentaron convencer a Fuji-san que participara, pero él decidió manejar la cámara."

Verá a su hijo abrir y cerrar la boca, luchando por comprender nueva información sobre gente de la que su padre habrá hablado distraído durante el desayuno o después de la cena durante más de una década. _¿Quieres ir al cine? La nueva película de Fuji Shusuke está en cartelera. Háblame sobre tu clase de física, ¿qué tal es tu profesor? Echizen-san ganó la final anoche. Si alguna vez quisieras aprender tenis o música, oí que Kaidoh Kaoru da clases en la ciudad durante el otoño. Sólo lo compré porqué no entiendo quién le dijo a Eiji-san que sabe cantar. No sé nada de química, pero deberías buscar los primeros dos libros de Inui Sadaharu en la biblioteca. Si te hace sentir mejor, tu madre solía decir que si Tezuka Kunimitsu (¿recuerdas, el tenista?) tocara a nuestra puerta, me escaparía con él. ¿Qué te parece si cenamos fuera? Hace mucho que no vamos al Sushi Kawamura._

"Lo que bien o mal intento decir es que, serás la persona que desees ser; más importante aún es encontrar a alguien que te acepte como tal, aunque el resto del mundo no lo haga... o parezca incapaz de hacerlo." Pausará unos minutos, desviando la vista de su hijo y su expresión pensativa, para tomar un pañuelo desechable del buró e intentar retirar con mucha determinación y no poco de crema, las marcas de labial, máscara y lágrimas de las mejillas de su hijo, con una accesibilidad que la adolescencia de su mayor no permitiría en normales circunstancias. "Tuve la suerte de encontrar a mis mejores amigos antes de los quince años, aunque casi no tenemos el tiempo de hablar ahora. No sé si sea igual para ti... si Li-kun o Takahashi-san saben, pero... siempre estaré cerca si quieres hablar de esto. O de lo que tu desees, claro." Finalizará con la simple calma con la que normalmente da sus diagnósticos, y se dará permiso de retirarse, guardándose las llaves con las que irrumpió al cuarto en el pantalón y pensando en lavarse las manos del maquillaje antes de parezca impregnársele en los dedos por los siguientes tres días y el pánico de la suciedad le obligue a recurrir a sus viejas prescripciones, pero antes de irse, más de dos décadas desde el día de hoy, su hijo mayor le detendrá cuando tenga la puerta entreabierta.

"Hey, ¿papá?" iniciará con voz de quien intenta distinguir a un rostro al mismo tiempo familiar y diferente frente a sus ojos, preguntando "...¿alguna vez quisiste besar a un hombre?" y su padre cerrará la puerta para continuar la conversación.

Pero esa es otra historia.

_Hoy por día_; con sólo quince años de edad, Oishi Shuichiroh sonríe sobre el escenario al final de _La Princesa A La Que Nunca Dijeron No_, levantándose un poco el vestido para hacer una reverencia, haciendo a sus amigos romper en risas que se escuchan aún sobre los aplausos y exclamaciones del público; sin percatar el beso en la mejilla que le da la directora de la obra, concentrado como se encuentra en el ahora y devorando con ojos llorosos a los amigos que han vuelto un momento de ridículo en uno de los mejores recuerdos de su vida, mientras piensa: _esto es para siempre_.


End file.
